


Иван, Лука и космос

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Неслучившиеся вселенные [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, космос
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Любимая бета: Tod in Venedig
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: Неслучившиеся вселенные [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930162
Kudos: 2





	Иван, Лука и космос

**Author's Note:**

> Любимая бета: Tod in Venedig

Космос. Последний рубеж... Иван развлекается, вспоминая заставки сериалов и фильмов про звёздные путешествия. На самом деле всё проще. Меньше спецэффектов, значительно меньше приключений... Собственно, приключений нет совсем. Рутина, скука. 

Иван — пилот. Сейчас идёт его двухгодовая смена — смена, когда он следит, чтобы автоматика не угробила ненароком корабль, полный капсул со спящими людьми. Теоретически Иван бодрствует не один, но по протоколу он не может контактировать с техниками, специалистами по жизнеобеспечению... Да он толком и не знает, кто конкретно сейчас дежурит. Если настанет внештатная ситуация, он просто нажмёт нужные кнопки.

Иван выводит прозрачность на максимум и смотрит в черноту. Технически это не прозрачность — психологические уловки: он не видит сквозь обшивку. Изображение выводится на внутренние экраны, но эффект открытого космоса достигается на ура. Даже, кажется, становится холоднее. Иван ёжится и вглядывается в россыпи звёзд. Ему осталось полгода. Полгода до того, как он займёт своё место среди спящих, полгода до конца смены, полгода до...

Он проводит пальцами по стеклу. Раньше крышки делали цельными, но ассоциация с гробом была слишком сильна, да и несколько казусов с путаницей, когда будили не тех людей, убедили подключить дизайнеров. На взгляд Ивана, сходство с гробом всё ещё несомненное. Только со сказочным, хрустальным. Стекло настолько прозрачное, что кончики пальцев, кажется, парят над умиротворённым лицом. Впрочем, нет, не умиротворённым. Брови его сменщика сведены на переносице, губы сжаты вокруг дыхательной трубки так плотно, что Иван чувствует жаркий всплеск где-то в животе. Или ниже.

Рот Луки похож на сердечко. Наверняка тот, кто позволит себе такой комментарий, получит незамедлительно в морду или будет долго восстанавливать самооценку после порции яда, но это святая правда — в романе написали бы, что он создан для поцелуев.

Пока что вживую Иван видел этот рот только три раза. Из них два Лука помогал ему устроиться перед долгим сном и, к слову, пихал ему в горло такую же трубку. Очень сосредоточенно, неотвратимо, прижимая его голову к ложу, успокаивающе понижая и так басовитый голос: «Тихо-тихо, сейчас станет лучше». Теоретически неприятная процедура превращалась в эротическую пытку. Снов своих Иван не помнил. А жаль.

Всё общение сводилось к короткому рапорту о состоянии систем и помощи с капсулой. А потом два года ожидания. Не так уж и много.

Когда становится совсем невмоготу, Иван идёт в комнату релаксации. Дефицит общения учтён при планировании, и каждый ввёл перед полётом изображения своих близких, чтобы компьютер создавал их голографические копии. С таким суррогатом можно было провести время в одной из многочисленных локаций. Иван легко взломал базу данных экипажа и теперь проводит время с Лукой. Коснуться голограммы нельзя, но можно делать вид, что никто из них не решается сделать последнее движение рукой, чтобы переплести пальцы. В прошлый раз был барселонский пляж, сегодня — уютный итальянский ресторанчик. Лука насмешливо закатывает глаза, оглядывая романтическую сервировку, и Иван виновато пожимает плечами.

Еда великолепно выглядит, но на вкус — обычная питательная бурда. Ему всё равно. Важнее то, как меняется цвет глаз Луки в неверном освещении.

Иван возвращается на пост и убирает с экранов остоебенивший космос. Полгода. Они с голографическим Лукой праздновали ровно шесть месяцев до того момента, как сначала Иван не услышит, а скорее почувствует движение в коконе, потом окошко запотеет, и крышка хрустального гроба отъедет в сторону. Лука сядет, морщась от ощущения затекших мышц, а потом выберется, как всегда, не принимая помощи Ивана, припадая на одну ногу и посмеиваясь над своей беспомощностью. Придётся подождать, пока вернётся голос, и Иван будет делать вид, что не пялится жадно, пытаясь запомнить каждое движение. А потом Лука совсем не по протоколу спросит:

— Скучал?

И Иван кивнёт.


End file.
